Bleeding Hearts
by UberHyperFangirl
Summary: "I don't care what they say; I'm in love with you." A Ten-minific challenge staring Russia and France as a couple. Rated T for death, violence, and -hints- of sex but nothing more.


So I saw this done and just decided to do this for FRussia...because I love my France. She's awesome. BTW...for the first one I'm sorry how it comes off. I don't support going back to someone that hurt you but that was the best way for it to work especially since IC my France has made it clear multiple time even a near death experience isn't going to make Francis leave. "Even if you killed me with your bare hands I'll still love you." That's what she actually had France say IC...and I honestly almost cried because that was so sweet. I might do this with other pairings. Also I'm working on a story on how our crack relationship started which will be M-Rated mostly because of MPreg and our England is a filthy pervert. Anyways!

**Rules_: _**1) Pick a fandom or pairing

2) Set your iPod to shuffle

3) Listen to ten songs, and write mini-fics within the time frame of the song.

I own nothing! The owners of all the songs are listed. Russia and France are from Hetalia and are not mine. If they were this wouldn't be crack. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Listen to Your Heart-Roxette<strong>

Francis was trying so hard not to cry. He'd been warned about the dark side of Russia, even saw it a couple of times during World War II but now… It was like Ivan had just snapped and was a whole different person from the man he'd come to know. And now here he was, covered in bruises as he was pondering leaving back for France. He loved Ivan but this…all because he'd seen his heart fall out and had touch it without asking?

"Francis! Angel moya wait!" Ivan was rushing over. Soon strong arms wrapped around the golden haired man. He could feel the other's tears on his back. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't go. I love you."

"Ivan…" Could he really take that chance? Still…he knew he loved the large Russian. "…I'll stay." What could he do? He was a nation of love. He had to follow his heart.

**Far Away-Nickleback**

Russia sat in a room of his home, looking very worried. It had been two months since he saw Francis, and it made him feel sad. He had found himself falling for the Frenchman from the moment he'd decided to hug Ivan and after France left England he'd sworn he'd finally make that move to ask Francis out! But…was he alright? Was the golden haired man's heart broken?

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. He leaped to his feet and opened the door, not hesitating as he held the angel he saw there. "Francis!"

"Sorry it took me so long."

"It's alright. Come inside. I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Oui."

"Huh?" Russia looked at him confused. That wasn't a 'yes' to coming in.

Still France smiled on him. "I said oui. And I love you too. I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

Was Ivan that obvious? He didn't care as he leaned down to kiss the man that he felt like he'd waited his whole life to show up. "It's alright. You're here now."

**Whiskey Lullaby- Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss**

Ivan sat in his home, crying. It was no used. He just wasn't good enough. He'd confessed his feelings for Francis and the man laughed like it was a joke. He looked at his tenth bottle of vodka…empty. Russia just couldn't take it. He couldn't get that angel out of his mind. Quickly he jolted down a note and took a gun in his hand. "I will always love you, dorogaya moya." Ivan went to his room and sat on his bed, holding the note tightly as he pulled the trigger.

Francis sat in his home, crying. What had he done? He never thought Russia would kill himself over one rejection! Surely he was used to it. The wine he drank was stronger than usual and while the pain was gone the memories weren't. The Frenchman looked at the picture he had of Ivan and held it close. "…I'll see you in heaven…mon cheri." Francis went to his room and sat on his bed, holding the picture tightly as he pulled the trigger.

**She's So High-Tal Bachman**

Ivan couldn't help but smile as he watched France, day dreaming through the dull World Meeting. He could never find a flaw in the man. But…but then he knew. Francis was an angel and he was a monster. The golden haired man was so high above him. And even if he wanted to what could he ever do to win the nation of love's heart? Francis had everything he could want and more! Including several lovers. How could he ever win?

Slowly he got up, about to leave when an angelic voice called to him. "Russia! Wait!" He turned, freezing as he felt a hand on his. "I was wondering if you'd maybe like to go on a date with me. A few drinks perhaps?"

No! Ivan must have fallen asleep! This wasn't happening! Francis…was asking him out! On a date! Well…what could it hurt? The large Russia could dream and enjoy it while it lasted, right? "I would love to, France."

**How to Save a Life-The Fray**

Francis gave a soft smile as he sat down across from his lover. "Ivan…I think we need to talk."

Ivan just looked through him, looking very upset. He knew what this was about. "…you found it?"

"I did, Ivan." He softly placed the loaded gun on the table, pointing away from them both. "What is this? What could possibly make you want to kill yourself?"

The larger man frowned, burying his face in his scarf. "The monster. I just want it to die and if that means I have to die so be it."

"You are no monster! There's no monster, Ivan!" France was holding back tears, shaking his head. "Why would you do this to yourself? What about me?"

Ivan knew why he said that. Francis had always been emotionally fragile as far as he knew; knowing the Russian wanted to die and his angel being there wasn't enough to stop the thoughts hurt him. "…the man you love is gone, Francis. Just go." There was a strange bitterness in his voice as he held back tears.

"Clearly he is if you'd do this!" Francis was glaring now as he stormed out of the room, Ivan staying in his sleep.

The next day Lithuania was the one that found him, clutching a note which was mostly an apology to everyone for his cruelty in the past…and how cold he was to Francis their last moment together. Better to leave him with the memory of the monster and have his angel not mourn him then stay and risk it hurting him.

**I Want Your Girlfriend to be My Girlfriend Too-Reel Big Fish**

Russia eyes gazed at France hungrily, seeing him cling to England's arm. The Frenchman was so…delicious! There had to be some way to steal him from the unworthy man…or maybe share him? All Ivan knew was that one way or another he wanted Francis! Hm…maybe he could kill Arthur? Would the golden haired man miss him?

Slowly he got up, walking over to pair. It never hurt to relax. "England is so selfish keeping such a treasure to himself. Would you be interested in sharing?"

He saw the smirk on France's lips and knew the gears were turning. "What do you say, mon cheri? We were just contemplating a threesome, oui?"

England glared, looking back and forth at them. Well, saying no might mean his life and even if he survived whatever Russia did no sex for a week from Francis. "Fine, sure."

**Lucky- Brittany Spears**

Francis frowned as he started getting ready for the day. He had had that dream again where he was dancing with a tall, strong man with violet eyes. As always he woke up crying but dried his tears and made himself lovely as he left to greet his people. Every day he subconsciously searched for the man from his dreams. Everyone assumed he was happy, that he loved being free with several lovers but really he wished to find truelove.

Tonight he was to attend a party. Through the crowd he saw him. As their eyes met Francis' heart skipped a beat. Slowly they approached each other. The man's voice was soft and childish despite his size. "Hello there. You are Francis Bonnefoy, correct? I've heard much about you. I'm Ivan Braginski. Would it be alright if I had this dance?"

"…I'd love to." It was just like his dreams as Ivan took his hand only tonight it was real and tomorrow he wouldn't wake up alone; he'd wake up in the arms of the man he'd dreamed about for so long.

**All About Us-t.A.T.u.**

"Are you crazy?"

"He's a monster!"

"He's not a monster!" Francis glared at his friends. They wouldn't stop with that! Why couldn't they see what he saw! The sweet, childish man? He felt cherished…like he was a true treasure in the Russian's arms. But they were so blind! "I'm going to visit him."

Prussia's eyes went wide. "Are you insane? It's winter!"

"I'll be fine."

Famous last words. The second Ivan opened the door he saw a wounded France. He quickly grabbed him, talking him to one of his best rooms and fixing him up. "What happened?"

"I ran into General Winter. He's very fast for an old man."

Russia should have known. "I'll deal with him later. First your wounds!"

Francis sighed, frowning. "…they're going to blame them on you."

He didn't have to say who or what; Ivan understood. "They can believe what they want. I don't care if they never understand us as long as I have you, Angel moya."

The smaller man smiled, looking at his lover. "And I have you, mon cheri. Spasiba."

Iva grinned at that. "Angel moya you know what it does to me when you speak Russian like that."

"I know…come here…my muzh."

**Cupid's Chokehold-Gym Class Heroes**

How had he gotten so lucky? Ivan smiled, brushing the hair out of Francis' face. He was so beautiful. Of course France was beautiful! The man had been joked as being a hairy woman more than once but the Russian loved him anyways. He smiled brighter as his lover opened his eyes. Those eyes like stars in the night sky. "Dobroye utro, Angel moya."

"Bonjour, mon cheri." Francis' smile was contagious. It was so beautiful one time Russia had been arguing with General Winter and when the golden haired man walked in actually smiled the old man had shut up quickly. They just sat there in silence, enjoying being next to each other before the Frenchman got up. "I should go get breakfast started."

"Just a bit longer?" Russia gave a childish grin. He knew this had to be what love truly was; being able to spend hours just near the person, drinking in everything wonderful about them and not seeing a single flaw. It was suffocating at times but in the best of ways when they'd just stare into each other's eyes.

"…alright. A bit longer, mon cheri."

**Love Me Dead-Ludo**

He knew this love was sick in more ways than one. While their days there sweet and romantic their nights were rough and passionate. It was so intoxicating! Ivan felt like it was all too good to be true. All it would take was seeing Francis in the moonlight with that coy smile and Ivan was butter! Every touch and kiss was like sweet death especially once the Frenchman had, very quickly, learned all his weak spots.

It was so amazing how in the day the golden haired man was sweet and fragile but at night he was an animal! No one else knew there was a dark side to Francis that seemed to only come out in the bedroom but it just made every their relationship all the more perfect. And Ivan had to admit his favorite part was the very end when he'd lay there, panting and his lover would melt with him in their bed as the monster he hid so well was tamed for the night. It was draining but the Russian never complained; he loved every bit of it.

It was how the two loved best; letting their darkness out in the darkness. It probably wasn't the healthiest thing but it felt wonderful. It was times like this Russia understood very well…just why the French called the end results of such passion the little death.


End file.
